The future
by Lost and Forgotten Memories
Summary: "I was always taught that I was special, that all my training would be for a better cause. And now I have to face my destiny; I have to save the world. . ."


Red lights flashing, sirens blaring in my ear, the sound of foot steps scurrying across the metal floor. I cracked my eyes open, looking out my nearly shut door. Flashes of people came running by, with muffled words and unheard callings.

I forced myself to open my eyes wider, waking my sound body from its deep slumber. I pushed myself on one arm, trying to comprehend the situation. The silhouettes continued to dash by, coming and going without an apparent reason.

I covered my ears as the sirens sound became overwhelming, trying my best to block out the horrendous noise. I closed my eyes as I pressed my hand harder against my ears, collapsing back onto my bed. I gritted my teeth as I tried to subdue the sound, pressing harder and harder.

I hear my name being said; it was faint, but still audible. I dared not remove my hands as the voice called. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looking up I saw a boy. Fear was plastered on his face, his hands were quivering and looked at the brink of crying.

". . . What are you doing here!?" He yeld, "We have to go into-"

_WARNING_

_INTRUDER ALERT_

_WARNING_

_INTRUDER ALERT_

The boy covered his ears and screamed as the robotic voiced boomed over the telecom. Tears were running down his face as he screamed, which were drown out by the warning.

I stretched out my arms and held, "It's ok, it's ok."

He tilted his head up to look at mine, his bottom lip was quivering and his tears stained his face, "We've got to go. We've got to go now."

He pulled on my hand, and stood me up leading me out of my room, down into the hallway of running figures, "Hurry!"

* * *

Green eyes open, staring at the metallic ceiling. A small moan was heard as the person shifted. Turning his body, he looked at his door.

'Cracked open, as usual.'

He sighed as he shifted his body back around to the metal wall, stroking his tan hand against its cold surface.

The room was dim, do to the door, but still bright enough to eliminate the room. The room contained nothing in it, except for a monitor, a bed, and it's owner. The walls, ceiling, and floor all looked like chrome, though the material was far from it.

The figure turned his body toward the door again, looking out into the hallway. It confused him, because by now everyone should be-

_RIIIIIIIIINNNGG_

He shot up from the sudden sound, his chest heaving as it consumed more air.

"Good morning everyone. I hope you slept well, because today's schedule won't leave any time from rest."

The voice was very serious, void of all emotion. It was mysterious, but yet still comforting for the teen to hear. He swing his legs over the edge of the bed, his feet coming in contact with the ice cold floor.

Static was heard from next to him.

"Good morning. Your schedule today is much different and more complicating than your other teammates. Since you have failed at both monitoring and computer repair class, I will have to make you redo them, only this time with passing grades. Also, I have doubled your training time as punishment for what you did to 09 yesterday, and you will be spending your free time writing 'I shall not prank my fellow co-workers' until meal time. Everything else remains the same. Do you understand Sonic?"

Sonic sighed as he hung his head, "Yeah, I understand."

"Good."

The static reappeared, and disappeared as quickly as it come. Sonic looked at the monitor, staring at its black screen. He slowly shook his head as a cocky smirk grew on his face.

"Whatever you say Shadow."

* * *

And I have finally written it. After sitting in on my computer for three months, I finally finished it. And yes, it's short. I couldn't squeeze anything else in here.

This is just the 'Pilot' of the story. Hopefully this was as interesting as it was in my head. Part two to this will be published soon.

(Just to clarify, in case there was some confusion, the two parts of the story are in two different times. One in the future, one in the past/present. If you watched 'Lost' or 'Once upon a time', you'll understand.)

Please tell me if something is wrong with this.


End file.
